


~Stalker's Tango~

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Marionettes, Other, Puppets, Sloppy Makeouts, agalmatophilia, eating gum off the floor but its worse, song fic(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: Marley goes out to the store to buy clothes for his "girlfriend", and things go downhill really quick.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Characters





	~Stalker's Tango~

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! SOMETHINGS IN THIS FIC MAY BE CONSIDERED DISGUSTING! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
> 
> Also this fic isn't exactly a song fic but its inspired by a song. Sorry.  
> (this is an upload of an old fic I originally wrote on Google Docs.)

Ever since Toys R Rus closed down, it’s been hard to find clothes that fit his dearest Edith as well. Groceries have been cheap, yes, but what was more important was keeping his personal engagement with his marionette oh-so very close. Hiding her beautiful wooden frame in his coat, although a shame he could not share her beauty with the world, he understood they wouldn’t understand. They never understood him, nor did they understand his writings. Edith, like his literature, had to be hidden away from the rest of society, and both were only appreciated by his...roommate, Gabbiano. He shook the thought of homosexuality from his head temporarily, one person at a time, after all.

Marley opened the doors of the store, trying to look not as suspicious as the others around him. He kept his profile low, moving quickly to subvert the gazes of anyone who dared judge him. A black sheep in a group of “normal” ones. A 55 year old man when the demographic was very young little girls. He felt creeping doubt enter his soul like the devil themselves were about to knock on the door. If eyes were the windows to the soul, his trauma was the battering ram breaking down the entrance. Snapping himself out of it, he managed to find the toy aisle. It was almost a breath of fresh air to see the toys lining the walls. Finally, the purpose of this trip could be fulfilled. He started his investigations, but not before stepping in a piece of gum. How dreadful. He fumbled in his pockets for a few napkins, pulling the gum off his boots, carefully wrapping the formerly chewed substance and placing the wrapped object in his pocket.

At first, the search bore no fruit, only vegetables that he wasn’t looking for in the first place. Stuffed animals resembling puffins, figurines with strange gimmicks, and stress toys flooded the walls of what was once a haven for him and his interests. It was frustration to see nothing that was even close to his desires. Eventually, he could feel the energy and will to continue fade from his eyes, as he felt like someone was watching him. They were making fun of him for liking dolls, didn’t they? Edith didn’t feel like a doll, she was human. She was beautiful, and so very invigorating. Her appearance was practically intoxicating to stare at, especially when he was alone, and had no-one to judge him. He took out the puppet for a small moment, to calm his own nerves, but put it away as soon as he felt the blood begin to rush to places where he felt it was not appropriate.

A few aisles later, he found it. A treasure trove of women’s clothing, just for his dearest. The problem was, they didn’t just sell the clothes themselves, no, that would be easy. They sold these downright disgusting bimbo-like dolls, with large boobs and heavy makeup, to the point where they were almost drag-like in nature. That wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t in such quantity, but all Marley wanted was to find something that would make his beautiful doll look stunning in. His gaze eventually fixated on a blue sweater with a sweater-like beige skirt, and a silver emblem with a brown ribbon on it. A black belt separated the skirt and the sweater, and...that bitch Barbie was wearing it, proud, like a lion at the top of its food chain. That disgusting shell of a woman, she was everything about women he hated personified into one marketable shell meant to transform girls into being stuck up brats that do terrible things to others. Every time he saw pink with that disgusting doll attached to it, his love towards Edith grew, yes, but he also wanted to hurl. Barbie ruined pink culture. Fuck her.

He took out Edith once more, setting her down onto the floor, then looked around to see if anyone was there to judge him. He pulled down the box from his shelf, quietly, so that no-one could see what he was about to do. He knew it was morally wrong but...the 16 people he had murdered with his own hands might disagree. Killing someone isn’t as bad as destroying property, right? His morals were not in a good state regardless of what he was doing. Carefully dissecting the box, making sure not to make an out-of-place tear, he removed the dress from its box. His fingers soon traced down to his marionette’s body, his fingers trailing down the spine and to the seam where the dress could be pulled off. The thought of this was...a bit of a rush, to say the least. He felt a thrill down his spine as he slowly took the clothes off his doll. As a piece of wood, there was nothing to see, but to him, it was all he needed. Eventually, it was just her, lying there on the floor, while he desperately tried to keep himself composed. His face seemed to become a tinted red, blood flowing through himself at noticeable rates. She’s only a puppet, they say. She was fucking hot.

He violently shook himself out of his thoughts to put the clothes on her. His fingers gently helped pull the sweater and skirt upon her, tracing up to her neck and down to her thighs. This must be what someone with a giantess kink lived life like, but he actually got to do it. Once he was done dressing her, he couldn’t alleviate his gaze from her. She was so gorgeous that it was too much to bear. He seemed to audibly pure as he continued to stroke the doll’s body, convincing himself that she consented to this. Was this “exhibitonist”? Was this “voyeurist”? He didn’t care. He had her all to himself, just for his own hands to enjoy, and to savor. Except for one problem. He didn’t notice where he had placed the doll, and she ended up getting gum in her hair. Marley was tempted to pull it out with his fingers, but he remembered the napkins inside his pocket. As he pulled out the napkins, he had a thought. Gabbiano had told him that he’s eaten strange things before. Yes, he’d eaten out of the trash and on the floor of things, and he seemed perfectly fine. Perhaps he could do the same thing? And as he stared at Edith, his longing for physical contact grew very strong. He paused...but only for a moment.

Marley placed his lips on her hair, sucking rhythmically, lost in his own fantasies. A small bit of saliva crept out from the sides of his mouth as he felt his mind start to go foggy. The taste of the floored gum barely tasted like anything, let alone spit. He could faintly taste orange, but for the most part, it was his dearest doll's hair. He moved around her head in his mouth, carefully making sure not to move his lips onto her face. His eyes felt like they were rolling into the back of his head, but the pleasure didn’t require that sense, so he could care less. The packaging and the naked barbie still stood beside him, along with her original clothing. He was too entranced by the experience to notice, slashing his tongue against the confection stuck in his darlings hair. Blood rushed through his body at an alarming pace, and as he wanted to moan, the gum finally came loose, as his tongue got a try at playing with it. He didn’t want to remove himself from Edith, but he’d done what he wanted to do, so in a demented state of euphoria, he swallowed the gum and continued to make sweet love to her. It felt like only a few minutes, four or five at least, as he felt like he was in heaven. All of a sudden, he was jerked out of his delusions by someone.

“WOT DO YOU WAN’ FROM ME?!” He screamed at the person behind him, who had grabbed his shoulder to pull his mouth from Edith’s hair. He still was still flushed, and he still had saliva down his jaw, but he seemed to be at least slightly more composed.

“I’m sorry sir, you’re disrupting customers. You need to leave.” The woman replied to him. She seemed to be wearing an employee’s uniform. He didn’t even consider that maybe his lovemaking was too loud. Lust had once again failed him. Marley looked angry at her, but he sighed, as he wasn’t the type to yell at someone for doing their job. He put the now naked barbie in the box, and handed it to the woman, along with 20$.

“‘Aight.” He simply said, walking away in a brisk fashion. That little detour ended up in a worse state than he thought. He placed Edith along with her original dress within his coat, throwing away the napkin with the gum inside of it. Hopefully, that would only be a one-time thing, but as he walked down the road, his mind began to wander a little more. His marionette was beautiful, yes, but sometimes he wished he could show the same affections towards his roommate. It felt wrong to return the love, however, as he hadn’t been able to feel that way for a while. He’d silently repressed that thought in his mind until now, and the thought of undressing Gabbiano...well...he felt himself remember a song he’d heard once.

“It's not that complicated,  
No matter what they say  
I'll never meet another you  
It's not that difficult  
To get my head around  
I'll never meet another you~”


End file.
